ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Stanisław Japycz
thumb Stanisław Japycz, Stach (Franciszek Pieczka) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, człowiek w podeszłym wieku, mąż Michałowej, młodszy brat Jana Japycza, stały bywalec spotkań ławeczkowych, bardzo szanowany nestor wsi. Jest doświadczonym życiowo, emanującym spokojem starszym panem. Rozsądnie, łagodnie i optymistycznie komentuje życie na wsi i doradza innym Ławeczkowiczom. Dla Pietrka i Hadziuka Stach jest wielkim autorytetem. Przed akcją serialu Stach Japycz jest rodowitym wilkowyjaninem, urodził się jako młodszy brat Jana. Podczas okupacji niemieckiej został wysłany na roboty przymusowe do III Rzeszy, gdzie bardzo dobrze nauczył się języka niemieckiego; w czasach II wojny światowej również należał do zgrupowania partyzanckiego. Stach skończył też liceum, ma zdaną maturę. Gdy był młodym mężczyzną, podkochiwał się w swojej obecnej żonie - Michałowej. Młodych podzieliły jednak poglądy polityczne Stacha - należał on wówczas do partii PZPR, co bardzo przeszkadzało uczciwej i wierzącej dziewczynie. Później Stach ostro pokłócił się z bratem i na 30 latodc. 16 ''Lokalna rewolucja'' wyjechał z Wilkowyj. Seria 1 Postać nie występuje. Seria 2 Przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj po długiej nieobecności, by pogodzić się z bratem. Podczas kłótni, Jan łamie sobie nogę, kopiąc niefortunnie w szafę. Od tego wydarzenia jego brat jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim. Razem z Janem organizują manifestację przeciwko Wójtowi i nowym zwyczajom w Country Clubie. W końcu, z pomocą Księdza ich postulaty stają się rzeczywistością i również mogą korzystać z knajpy. Pewnego dnia spotyka Michałową, która zaprasza go na plebanię. Ich przyjaźń rozwija się, dopóki gospodyni nie przyłapuje go na piciu z kolegami Mamrota, robiąc mu z tego powodu awanturę. Zachowanie Michałowej bardzo irytuje Stacha. W końcu dochodzi jednak do pojednania na plebanii za sprawą Plebana. Stach obiecuje nie pić w niedzielę i święta. Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Japycz wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Gdy Hadziuk przysięga Matce Boskiej powstrzymać się od picia przez tydzień i nie może wytrzymać, Japycz wraz z Solejukiem ratuje go od złamania przysięgi. Postanawia nie pić razem z nim. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu oświadcza się Michałowej. Ich ślub odbywa się natychmiast. Seria 4 Ksiądz proboszcz prosi go, aby zabrał Michałową na wczasy, ponieważ ostatnio nie można z nią wytrzymać. Przystaje na prośbę Proboszcza i załatwia sprawy związane z wyjazdem. Gdy Stach informuje księdza o wczasach na Krecie, Proboszcz nie jest zadowolony z takiej oferty, twierdząc, że tak dalekich wojaży nie może ufundować, ponieważ go na to nie stać. Stach obraża się na plebana i wychodzi. Po zastanowieniu Proboszcz wraz z wikarym postanawiają ufundować wyjazd - jednak Stach jest wciąż obrażony i odmawia. Ksiądz jednak przekonuje go ostatecznie, gdy wyjawia mu, że Michałowa znalazła w kieszeni jego spodni bilet do Radzynia i przekonana że Stach ją zdradza, śmiertelnie się na niego obraża. Stach ulega szantażowi księdza i wyjeżdża razem z żoną do Grecji. Seria 5 Stach ma problemy z wiecznie narzekającą Michałową, między innymi musi ją wspierać na duchu, gdy z powodu kontuzji nie może pracować na plebanii i jest zazdrosna o Jolę, która ją zastępuje i bardzo dobrze sobie radzi. Razem z Hadziukiem i Solejukiem podpatruje amerykańskich generałów, którzy przyjechali do Wilkowyj. Przekonani, że Amerykanie chcą założyć w gminie bazę wojskową, postanawiają kupić bagnistą działkę, po której przechadzali się żołnierze, by potem na niej zarobić. Stach wydaje na to przedsięwzięcie wszystkie swoje oszczędności. Okazuje się jednak, że żadnej bazy ma nie być i przez to Stach cierpi na skoki ciśnienia, zaś Solejuk z Hadziukiem, którzy potajemnie zabrali pieniądze swoim żonom, mają piekło w domu. Zastanawiają się, co zrobić z nabytą ziemią - z pomocą przychodzi im Fabian Duda i namawia ich, żeby zrobili z działki strefę buforową, dzięki czemu dostaną duże dotacje z Unii Europejskiej. Seria 6 W tej serii Stach Japycz dalej przesiaduje z kolegami na ławeczce pod sklepem prowadząc dyskusje na różne tematy. Na prośbę Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej razem z Solejukiem i Hadziukiem pracuje jako ochroniarz na weselu. Lecz jak to mówili ławeczkowicze na weselu zgubiła ich kultura osobista. Razem z Solejukiem i Hadziukiem został znaleziony w szatni przez Jolę kompletnie pijany. Udaje się z Pietrkiem i Hadziukiem pod Urząd Gminy, gdzie w pikiecie protestuje Solejuk. Razem z kolegami próbuje namówić Solejuka na powrót na ławeczkę, lecz bezskutecznie. Seria 7 Razem z Hadziukiem i Solejukiem przychodzi do domu Pietrka, aby mu potowarzyszyć. Zniesmaczony tym, że Michałowa przenosi postne obyczaje z plebanii do domu, postanawia się temu przeciwstawić. Wstaje od stołu i oznajmia żonie, że "Mężczyzna, nawet emeryt, swoją godność ma!". Po tych słowach wychodzi z domu i udaje się do restauracji na obiad. W knajpie "U Japycza" spotyka księdza Macieja, z którym rozmawia na temat zwyczajów panujących na plebanii. Dowiaduje się, że Michałowa mija się z prawdą mówiąc mu, że księża tak sobie chwalą nowe obyczaje kulinarne. Postanawia więc przemówić żonie do rozsądku, zakazując przenoszenia kulinarnych obyczajów z plebanii do domu. Stach dowiadując się, o aresztowaniu Proboszcza, obawia się o zdrowie Michałowej. Wzywa doktora, aby był przy tym jak Michałowa dowie się o aresztowaniu. Jednak obawy Stacha nie sprawdzają się, ponieważ Michałowa wieść o aresztowaniu księdza przyjmuje z spokojem i podejmuje się akcji ratowania Proboszcza, dzwoniąc do biskupa Sądeckiego. Ławeczka razem ze Stachem wyrusza traktorem do Radzynia, aby uwolnić Lucy. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamiast Lucy uwolnili oni Wargacza, który siedział w areszcie po tym jak wypuścił byki. Zaskoczeni tym faktem Ławeczkowicze postanawiają szybko uciec spod aresztu. Ławeczka zauważa, że plebania została poddana inwigilacji tajnych służb. Ponieważ grozi to spaleniem wtyczki w prokuraturze, wieś podejmuje brawurową akcję, przy nieocenionym udziale ławeczki i wiedzy Stacha jeszcze z czasów okupacji. Na plebanię przybywa biskup, który składa nieoczekiwaną propozycję Michałowej. Propozycja biskupa oznacza wielkie zmiany na plebanii, ale co ważniejsze też i w domu Michałowej. Stach w związku z tym popada w straszną frustrację. Na ratunek przychodzą niespodziewanie przyjaciele Stacha z ławeczki, którzy sami podejmują się dyplomatycznej interwencji. Seria 8 Kiedy samotnie przysypia na ławeczce budzą go głosy kolegów, którzy prowadzą audycję w miejscowym radiu. Nie wiedząc nic o audycji, jedynie słysząc głosy kompanów, myśli że dopadła go delirka i ucieka sprzed sklepu. Nazajutrz postanawia ograniczyć się w piciu i spożywa tylko wodę mineralną, lecz kiedy w rozmowie z kolegami wychodzi na jaw, że przypuszczenia do domniemanej delirki są bezpodstawne postanawia odstawić wodę na bok i skosztować piwa. Zaniepokojony nagłym zniknięciem Solejuka i Hadziuka razem z Pietrkiem postanawiają wszcząć śledztwo w celu odnalezienia kolegów. Odwiedzają Hadziukową i Solejukową, gdzie niczego się nie dowiadują. Zgłaszają zaginięcie kolegów Staśkowi. Kiedy okazuje się, że Solejuk i Hadziuk ukryli się w leśnym szałasie, z Pietrkiem przynosi kolegom prowiant i informuje ich o sytuacji panującej we wsi. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wsi przychodzi pod dworek i prosi Lucy, aby nie wyjeżdżała z kraju. Jako pierwszy zaczyna śpiewać Rotę. Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje Japycz wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Ciekawostki *Stach Japycz jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów ma zdaną maturę, ale również jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów nie posiada prawa jazdy. *Według ankiety przeprowadzonej wśród Użytkowników i Gości Ranczopedii w dniach 19.03-13.04.2015 Stach Japycz był najczęściej typowany jako ulubiony bywalec Ławeczki - postać ta zdobyła 30/63 wszystkich głosów, wyprzedzając Pietrka (14/63), Hadziuka (7/63), Solejuka (6/63) i Jana Japycza (6/63). *W 40 odcinku z odpowiedzi Stacha na wieść ,że Pietrek dostanie za występ 600zł wynika fakt , iż jego emerytura wynosi 1200 złotych(mówi , że to pół jego emerytury) Cytaty *'"Królowo złota, Szeherezado moja"' - do Więcławskiej *'"Jak racja jest to czasami młodszemu trzeba przyznać"' *'"Artysta musi pić."' *'"Po trzeźwemu to traktor sobie możesz naprawić, a taka sztuka to wyobrażać bez przerwy sobie trzeba coś, wizje mieć"' *'"Wódki nie przepijesz, roboty nie przerobisz"' *'"Nic tak nie zmienia człowieka jak kobieta, albo pieniądze"' *'"Czego nie zrobisz, żałować będziesz, a co zrobisz, też żałować będziesz, że zrobiłeś"' *'"Sam honor to do życia za mało"' *'"Kobiecie nieraz ulec trzeba, wiadoma rzecz, ale jakby mężczyzna już tak całkiem wolności miał nie mieć, to by i mężczyzną przestał być"' *'"Nie po to Pan Bóg człowieka z ustami stworzył, żeby całkiem nie napić się"' *'"Mądrego jak nic do powiedzenia nie masz, to lepiej nie gadaj"' *'"Po kobiecie to wszystkiego się spodziewać można"' *'"Może ona najpierw artystę ze świata w nim zobaczyła, a potem przyjrzała się, że on tutejszy jest"' - o Lucy i Kusym *'"Wszystko przemija i na gorsze idzie"' *'"Na czczo niczego lepszego od piwa nie wynaleźli"' *'"Wiedzę należy uzupełniać, aby nie za szybko"' *'"Wychlasz litr od razu, władza rozumu ci odpuszcza, nie wiesz co jest, a czego nie ma, a jak po kieliszku pijesz to i wiesz, o co chodzi i pragnienie masz zaspokojone"' *'"Wójtowi coś w nogę widzę stało się, ale gorączka do głowy poszła"' - do Wójta *'"Zaliczka więź między inwestorem a wykonawcą buduje"' *'"(...) żeby we wspólnej sprawie sąsiadom nie pomóc, to gówniarzem trzeba być."' *'"Całkiem was ta komuna zeszmaciła, a kapitalizm do reszty we łbach pomieszał"' *'"Rzadko na naszą ławeczkę ktoś z wyższym wykształceniem się przysiądzie"' - do Witebskiego *'"Ot, nowa perspektywa..."' - o Michałowej *'"Chować zastawę - wikary idzie."' *'"Inkwizycja idzie."' - o wikarym *'"Tak pomyśleć, to tyle wiary jest na świecie, a tylko nasza słuszna."' *'"Bogaty to chwili spokoju nie ma"' *'"Ty leć i pilnuj, Solejuk, bo jak cię upaństwowią, to ty na zawsze na tej ławeczce wylądujesz, i to z rodziną całą."' *'"Jak pomyśleć, do czego dojść może, no to się do majątku dochodzić nie chce"' *'"Nie po to stworzona różnica między kobietą a mężczyzną, żeby z niej nie korzystać"' *'"Cierpliwości, Michałowo, to ja mam dużo, tylko czasu mało."' *'"Że stary to nie znaczy, że do niczego. Stary też może, tylko mniej. Ale może i lepiej czasem."' *'"Właśnie po to w każdym gatunku stary jest, żeby młodzi łbów sobie nie pourywali"' *'"Kobietę to trudno czasem pojąć"' *'"Wszystko ma swoje skutki uboczne, nawet lekarstwa"' *'"Ty Pietrek uważaj z tym zespołem, jeszcze w narkotyki wpadniesz"' *'"Jak człowiek samotny, wieczorem nie ma do kogo ust otworzyć to i do radia pogada"' *'"Życie rodzinne swoje wymagania ma"' *'"Grzecznie pyta zawsze, jakbym wolał... A potem mi tłumaczy, że tak, jak... jak ona chce, to lepiej jest..."' - o Michałowej *'"Polityka watykańska sprytniejsza niż każda inna."' - do Księdza *'"Mamroty Czwartkowe"' *'"Ostrożnie, bo od góry ten las oglądał będziesz!"' - do Pietrka *'"Kobieta to nawet jak jej nie ma, to tez unieszczęśliwić może"' *'"...ależ niech się Michałowa nie martwi."' *'"A bo w piciu, widzisz, nie trunek liczy się, a towarzystwo - od tego smak zależy."' *'"Nasza ławeczka - można powiedzieć - ostatni bastion narodowej zgody."' *'"Najważniejsza rzecz to w życiu miarę wszystkiego mieć. Za mało niedobrze, ale i za dużo niezdrowo. Tak to już jest. O to chodzi, że jak się zaczęło, to i wiedzieć trzeba, kiedy skończyć wypada"' *'"Koniec świata!" - '''na wieść o aresztowaniu proboszcza. *'"Aby każdy pamiętał, że bez winy nie jest to o zgodę nie tak trudno, a jak zgoda jest to nawet proste piwo pod sklepem jak ambrozja smakuje."' *'"Jak co dobrego zrobisz to zaraz co innego dobrego z tego wychodzi."' - do Hadziuka *'"Tego świata co dzisiaj jest, zrozumieć się nie da."' *'"Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem. Tak to już jest"' *'"Z kobietą o mocnym charakterze to żyć łatwo nie jest"' *'"Kobieta nawet jak nie ma na co, zawsze sobie powód do narzekania znajdzie"' *'"Kobieta jak się uprze w najgłupszej nawet sprawie to nie poradzisz"' *'"Kobiety zrozumieć nie możesz to pijesz, a jak się napijesz to ona cię nie rozumie. Małżeństwo to jest sytuacja bez wyjścia"' *'"Filozofia to też podobno dla ludzi, chociaż rzadko dla kogo"' *'"Młode to wesołe, a na starość cała żółć z człowieka wychodzi"' *'"Urzędujący wójt jeszcze nigdy w historii na tej ławeczce nie siedział."' - do Lucy *'"O Matko Boska Częstochowska"' – na widok żony *'"Jak kobiety kłócą się to lepiej im z drogi zejść"' *'"Muszę przyznać, że Cię nie doceniałem. Ty mądry człowiek jesteś."' - do Solejuka *'"Taki rozwój wszystkim dookoła korzyści przynosi."' *'"W moim wieku zanim do końca dojdę to początek trochę zapominam, no więc potem z przyjemnością przypominam sobie. Taka korzyść, można powiedzieć ze sklerozy."' *''Michałowa:' "A księża bardzo sobie chwalą łazanki z kapustą."' Stach:' "Jako pokutę może, ja aż takich grzechów na sumieniu nie mam."' *'"Mężczyzna nawet emeryt, swoją godność ma."' - do Michałowej *'"Ja się na dobre i złe żeniłem, a nie tylko na weekendy"' *'"Ot i dopadło, na stare lata. Delirka!"' *'"Ta nowoczesność to jednak człowieka osacza"' *'"Kobieta pogadać sobie musi"' *'"Nosił wilk razy kilka, mogli ponieść i wilka"' *'"Świat całkiem zwariował i wszystko się zdarzyć może, co dawniej nie mogło"' *''Pietrek:'' "A pan Stach to myśli, że Pan Bóg do nas podobny jest?" Stach:' "A czegoś ty się Pietrek z rana napił, autowidolu jakiego?"' Hadziuk:' "Nic nie pił, bo kasy nie ma. A napisane tak jest, że podobny."' Stach:' "Do Pietrka?!" '(Ranczo Wilkowyje) Zobacz też Postacie *Michałowa *Jan Japycz *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Maciej Solejuk *Patryk Pietrek Inne *Ławeczka *Grób Jana Japycza Japycz Stanisław "Stach" Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim